Into The Vrains
by Countless Stories
Summary: A series of short stories set in the Yugioh Vrains universe with varying adherence to canon. Expect general randomness and sometimes character pieces. Reviews much appreciated! I do not own Yugioh Vrains.
1. Masks

To Revolver, masks were power. The power to do as he wished.

Identity was a weakness. If people knew you, understood you, then they could destroy you. They'd know all your vulnerabilities. Your dueling strategies could be countered, psychological attacks could be organized, and you could be tracked down and arrested. And that would be the end of it.

Which is why Revolver had foregone identity. Now he was simply Revolver, not a true name at all, but instead the description of a consequence. If anyone got in Revolver's way, they'd wish they had a bullet in their head by the time he was done with them.

As long as he wore a mask, he could exert his will however he liked. No more restrictions, he could act according to his own desires. In a way, it was when he took his mask off that he was truly not himself, forced to conform to the rules and expectations of others.

So he continued to wear a mask. As long as he was free, free to crush whomever he so desired, then in time his noble goal would be realized.


	2. A Concerned Observer

The teacher of the classroom stood at his desk. He had brown hair and wore glasses, a purple vest, beige undershirt and pants, and at the moment had a look of concern on his face.

As the students filed out of the classroom, the teacher called out to one of them.

"Yusaku, could you please talk with me for a moment."

Yusaku turned, shrugged, and walked towards the teacher's desk. He yawned, covering his mouth loosely with his hand to suppress it (And what was it that he was doing in his free time that kept him so perpetually tired, the teacher thought).

"So, Yusaku, how has life been treating you?"

Yusaku considered for a moment. "…I've been fine." A noncommittal answer if there ever was one.

"I see. Nothing to complain about?"

"Nothing worth bringing up."

"Hm," the teacher grunted. So he thought everything was fine…or perhaps he just didn't want to talk about his problems. All the same, the teacher had noticed something about Yusaku. All throughout class, he never spoke to anyone. Never chatting even before homeroom or between periods. Never going off with anyone after class. Rarely even answering questions unless he was called on. It had been almost a month since class had started, most people had already at least tried to make friends by now. But not him. Was he…lonely? He must be, right? It was only natural to desire personal interactions, especially at his age.

"Yusaku, let me be blunt…would you like some help making friends? I could assist you on that count." As his homeroom teacher he did feel a bit of responsibility for the child. Would people consider him to be meddling in the affairs of others? It didn't matter, if he could help Yusaku, that was the most important thing.

"No, sir, I think I'm fine as is."

The teacher persisted. "But Yusaku, I haven't seen you interact with anyone at all. You must want to have someone as a friend. Have you perhaps, considered trying to join a club?"

"I'm busy after school."

"Ah, then how about that local picnic coming up next week, you must have time enough for that at least?"

"I don't have much of an appetite."

"I could introduce you to one of your classmates. That Naoki Shima is a personable fellow."

Yusaku stood there for a moment, as if processing something in his head.

"Sir, I've analyzed this situation, and I can think of three good reasons why that's a bad idea."

"What?" He balked.

"One, most people would consider it burdensome to befriend someone under their teacher's recommendation instead of their own volition. Two, most people would not want a friend who is so busy that he can rarely be around them. Three, I am told that my personality makes people offended quite often."

The teacher considered this. Well, he did have something of a point. But still, this kid was making things really difficult. That he'd avoid people whenever possible, and then when pressed, come up with several reasons why he was better off alone…

Still, there was one last avenue he could try.

"Have you considered connecting to Link Vrains? I hear you can find a lot of interesting people on the network, and it's great if you want to meet strong duelists to challenge yourself against."

Yes, this was it. Link Vrains was incredibly popular nowadays. If he pushed Yusaku in that direction, it's unlikely he'd be unsatisfied.

"Sir, I don't like dueling."

"WHAT?" The teacher said for the second time, gaping. He couldn't believe this kid. Not liking dueling? That was like not liking breathing! There were many different kinds of players in this world, from the hardcore experts who sought mastery over the game, to the casual players who did it purely for fun. But someone who didn't enjoy dueling at all? That was practically unheard of.

He attempted to collect himself. "But, but don't you like testing your will against someone else, giving your all to calculate the best possible path to overcome your opponent's strategies?"

"Not really."

"W-what about watching great monsters made manifest before you to do battle, it's a tremendous spectacle!"

"I don't really care about fights that aren't strictly necessary."

The teacher put his hand to his face. This was hopeless. He had failed.

"You may go, Yusaku."


	3. Lingering Darkness

It came out of nowhere, the monster, the terrible black dragon upon which rode the Knight of Hanoi. There was no time to flee, only enough time to raise her arms around her face in a futile defense, then _scream_ as it rained down fire from above. She felt the agonizing heat against her like a thousand needles covering her body, then in an instant her form was obliterated.

The women woke from her fitful dream, a cold sweat slowly trickling down her face. It had been weeks since the attack by the Knights of Hanoi. She thought she'd be over this by now. And yet…and yet…she couldn't remove that terrifying vision from her head. That vision of being hunted, no, of being destroyed like an afterthought, just one of many to face the dragon's wrath. Even though it had only been her virtual reality form that was destroyed…she couldn't disentangle herself from the memory of that time. Any moment it felt like that dragon might break through the wall of her apartment and burn her to death once again.

Quivering, she came out of her bed and got to her feet. She walked over to her window and pulled up the blinds, though she knew what she'd see. It was still night time. It would be hours before the sun rose. She sighed. It was something she would just have to endure.


	4. To Be A Hero

"That bastard…" Go said. "He's taking the spotlight from me…"

This wasn't right! He was supposed to be the big star! Ever since he'd been a child, that had been his sincerest wish. To be someone important, to be a hero. For as long as he could remember, he'd watched wrestling and seen the story of good vs evil play out. The heroes fighting against the villainous heels. He admired them. He wanted to be like them.

He wasn't all too old when he realized that the fights, the grand narratives they'd put on TV, were just a show. They weren't really happening, they weren't stories of real heroes and villains. For a while, that had really crushed his child self. All the people he'd looked up to, they were just a sham? But he'd gotten over it pretty fast. After all, even if they weren't real heroes, they had still inspired him. They were people who gave their all to entertain other people, and that was admirable in and of itself, wasn't it?

Go had something of a talent for dueling, and with that talent, a way forward presented itself. He could be like those wrestlers, bringing joy to those around him, and maybe even inspiring someone like he was once inspired. And so he did just that. His shows were a big hit, in what seemed like no time at all he had become famous. And he was happy, happy with how many people he was able to reach with his dueling. But still, he couldn't help but feel something gnawing away at the back of his mind. That desire that shone just as strongly as ever, to do more than just play pretend, to be a true hero.

And so, when that Knight of Hanoi attacked, he felt a number of emotions course through him. The first ones were the kind of things any person would feel in the situation; shock, panic, fear. But after that? The panic soon fell away, replaced by a steal resolve. Finally, this was his chance. Finally, he could make a difference. Finally, he could be the man he'd always wanted to be.

He rushed after the Knight of Hanoi, eager to stop his rampage. But the dragon was swift, and it soon vanished from his sight. Nothing left but to follow it by instinct, Go ran through Vrains, hoping against hope that he could find it. And finally, he did.

…But it was too late.

That Playmaker had shown up, challenged the Knight to a duel. Part of him knew this was a good thing, that this way the Knight's rampage would be stopped. But…at the same time he couldn't appreciate this turn of events. It was supposed to be him! It was his once in a lifetime chance, and now it was gone.

Would he ever be a hero?


	5. Nostalgia

"Speed duel, huh?" The Knight of Hanoi spoke. "Interesting."

It had been a long time since his last speed duel, but it was something he had much experience with. He'd been something of an expert at them, back before he was a Knight of Hanoi, back when he used the network for fun. It had been…enjoyable, riding the wind, doing battle in the world of speed. But now that time was passed, and he would use his experience for a nobler purpose; the destruction of Link Vrains, as his master desired. He swore it would be carried out, on his title as a Knight of Hanoi.

He had crushed many duelists in his time, and this "Playmaker" would be no different. One of the fun things about Speed Duels was that they carried a high level of risk to them. If he wanted to, he wouldn't just be defeating his opponent, he'd be destroying him. It's what he deserved for defying them. It would be so satisfying, watching him careen off his board into the unyielding digital ground below.

Yes, he could picture it now.


	6. Lagging

It had been a nice day for Yamamoto Shinji so far. He'd gone through his morning routine and then logged onto Vrains, met with some friends, played some duels, spectated some of the Charisma Duelists, things were looking good.

…Until now. The air around him was becoming grainy, parts of it flickering in and out of existence. He could feel it affecting his form too, that inconsistency, as if at any moment he could vanish.

…Those Knights of Hanoi! This had to be their doing! Those horrid punks, always trying to ruin the network for everyone else, he really wished someone would stop them soon. After all, in this cruel world, the last thing everyone needed was for people to tear down something good out of a skewed sense of right and wrong. Who did those guys think they were, calling themselves "knights" in the first place? People with an overinflated sense of ego, that's what.

Regardless, it was better safe than sorry. He had to get out of here. As long as the world around him continued to glitch, he was better off spending his time in the real world, waiting it out until the conflict was over. He needed to get back to the access point.

He began to run, one foot after the other. The place he'd come in wasn't too far from here, he should be able to reach it without too much trouble. Just had to focus on escaping, there was a simple rhythm to it. Left, right, left, right…left…right. Soon he would be…right…there?

It was in sight, the access point, the point from which he came in. And yet…he was barely getting any closer. What was happening? He was still trying to run, wasn't he? Come to think of it, the casual rhythm of his feet, it had slowed down. He would feel the left foot come down, and then it would be a moment before the next footfall. It was easy enough to get out of synch with one's body in Vrains, when the body was fully virtual. He tried to look down, see if anything was wrong with his legs. His head responded sluggishly, taking a moment to register the command, and then slowly angling downward.

Eventually the rest of his body was in view, and it confirmed his fears. He was barely moving. His body was going through the motions, but it was as if it was in slow motion. And it was getting worse. Whereas before it took a moment to take a step forward when it was supposed to take just a fraction of a second, now it took several moments. He watched the set path of his leg, already lifted up, bending at the knee, moving slowly, ever so slowly through the air, before finally touching down against the ground. Then his other leg began to lift, and the process repeated itself. He counted the seconds it took. 1…2…3…4…5…

This was…this was not right! This shouldn't be happening! He could barely move, he was like a prisoner in his own body. Unreal…this couldn't really be happening, could it? How long would this go on? Would he be stuck like this? What if he never was able to escape this lagging system? What if he was here forever? What if-

It was at this point that his body began to hyperventilate, or at least it would have, if he could take in breaths with any sort of rapidity. Instead he just began to inhale at a snail's pacel, the virtual air being pulled in. He could feel the air as it made its way into his mouth, a bit of coldness that inched its way, first from the opening in his mouth, then past his teeth, his tongue, into his throat. The whole process took about ten seconds.

I'm never logging into Vrains again! Need to…log out. Must…log…out. Wait…my…thoughts…slowing…down…need…to…log…log…log…log…log…log…log…log…log…log…log…


	7. Miscommunication

"Come on out! Playmaker!" The Knight of Hanoi spoke, riding on the digital sea that stretched through the air.

…Except he wasn't a Knight of Hanoi. Underneath his disguised Avatar he was Go Onizuka, and this was his chance! To defeat Playmaker, to once again become the center of the dueling world! It was a brilliant plan, not that he was one to brag. Playmaker couldn't possibly turn down the chance to fight a Knight of Hanoi right here out in the open. And once the duel was accepted, he would unveil his true identity and prove once and for all that he was the greatest duelist. No one needed to be worshipping some sort of vigilante as long as he was around. Yes, he would-

"Knight of Hanoi, you are under arrest," A security drone spoke in its metallic voice, appearing alongside Go. Before Go could react, it projected a field of blue energy, putting Go's avatar in Stasis. He could no longer move.

"You will now be transported to the authorities."

This wasn't how this was supposed to go!

* * *

"Well, well, well," the chief of police said, slowly and deliberately walking around Go's chair in the interrogation room, Go's hands chained together. He was a tall man with blond hair and a soft spoken voice. "to think that the world's leading Charisma Duelist would in fact be a Knight of Hanoi. What a scandal."

"Sir, you've got it all wrong! I'm innocent!" This was the worst. He had planned to regain his position at the top of the dueling world, and instead he had gotten arrested on charges of being a terrorist! He felt sick to his stomach. Was his dueling career over? No, he couldn't let it end like this!

"Innocent?" The chief questioned, finishing his circle around and returning to face Go on the other side of the table. "Why would an innocent person declare themselves a member of an organization that just a few days ago infiltrated the network and killed several people? That's not the sort of group one wants to be associated with."

"It was all just a ploy to lure out Playmaker!"

"Yes, I'm well aware. Playmaker is one of your organization's enemies, after all."

Go groaned in frustration. "You're not listening to what I'm saying!"

"You'll find that I'm listening quite well. And in fact I want you to keep talking. Where is your organization based at? What is your next plan of action? Who is your leader?"

"I'm telling you I don't know!"

It seemed as if the questioning would continue like this for some time, were it not for a knock on the door.

"come in," the Chief spoke. And in stepped Akira Zaizen.

"Zaizen?" The Chief pressed, "what brings you here?"

"I believe there has been something of a misunderstanding."

* * *

It was an hour later that Akira and Go exited the police station, the latter cleared of all suspicion. Akira, who had been mostly to the point while in the station, giving his word and filling out paperwork to ensure Go's release, turned to speak.

"You acted recklessly. It was fortunate I was here to help."

Go growled. "I could've handled things on my own."

"You'll find that claiming allegiance with the Knights of Hanoi is not a crime easily forgiven, especially in light of current events."

"…Why did you come to bail me out in the first place?"

"Because I didn't want to see an innocent man behind bars. And also because you remain a valuable asset to our cause."

Go scowled. "I told you, I refuse."

"Even now, after all I've done for you?"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"In any case," Akira continued. "If you wanted to try such a bold plan, you should have told SOL ahead of time. We could have made an allowance for you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just because, if you care to take a second try, you'll have our full support. Just try to tell us ahead of time."

Go silently mulled his words over, but said nothing. Once it was clear that Go had nothing more to say, Akira simply said "another time then," and turned to leave.


	8. Imposters

Yusaku and Shoichi were typing dilligently away at their keyboards, doing their best to make sure their system's defense had no holes. Shoichi really appreciated the quiet moments like these. Sharing a hot dog, talking about dueling strategies, working tirelessly to defeat a group of ruthless cyber terrorists. You really had to appreciate the little things.

Suddenly a screen opened up on Shoichi's computer, a program set to alert him in response to anything important, streaming live video footage from Link Vrains. A knight of Hanoi had appeared.

"Yusaku! It's a Knight of Hanoi! Are you going to link into Vrains to fight him?"

Yusaku paused, as if considering for a moment, and then-

"No," he said simply.

"W-what? What do you mean 'no?' I'm not trying to force you or anything, but don't you want to?"

"No," Yusaku responded again.

Shoichi sputtered. This was most uncharacteristic of his friend. "W-well, why not?"

"I just don't see the need for it."

What the heck was he talking about? "The Knights of Hanoi are attacking!"

"No, they aren't."

"…hold on, I think you've lost me there."

"It's simple. The last Knight of Hanoi I chased after was an imposter. I believe this one is the same. It's just a ruse for SOL Technologies to try to get back the program from me."

"You serious? But he looks just like a Knight of Hanoi."

"Avatars can be faked."

"And he just declared that he was doing this for the sake of 'Revolver's noble goal.'"

"Any snoop could've found out their boss's name by looking hard enough."

"He just summoned a monster and is cutting people down while laughing maniacally!"

"Damn that SOL Technologies, going to such lengths to regain their program."

"B-but even if it is an act, shouldn't you go to stop it? People are getting hurt."

"If I let SOL blackmail me by playing off of my conscience, I'll never have a chance of winning. Best to just ignore them." Bloodcurdling screams of the Knight's victims echoed in the background as the video screen continued showing footage of his assault.

Shoichi just stared at Yusaku. He didn't know what else to say. Yusaku continued typing away on his keyboard.


End file.
